In recent years, the characteristics of recording mediums for magnetic or optical recording and reproduction have been remarkably improved. For example, in the case of a magnetic videotape, there are various types as to the thickness of the tape (whether it is for short-time recording or long-time recording), the kind of the tape (whether it is so-called ME or MP), the grade of the tape (whether it is for high density recording or highly durable), allowing the user to enjoy himself by making different selections. When the data stored in such recording medium is reproduced by a recording and reproducing device, a technique has heretofore been often used to allow the recording and reproducing device to automatically discriminate the kind. As for such technique, it is often practiced to form detection holes in the package of the recording medium while allowing the recording and reproducing device to detect them. Such examples include detection holes in the chrome tape or metal tape of Compact Cassette (registered trademark) for audio, and detection holes in super VHS (registered trademark, S-VHS). Further, in order to prevent the data stored in a recording medium from being inadvertently erased or prevent the recording medium from being used for "superimposed" recording by mistake, a compact cassette or VHS tape is provided with a lug for erase prevention (as is known, if the lug is broken away, a hole is made), and Microfloppy Disk (registered trademark) or the like uses slide type record detecting means (a combination of a hole and a slide cover).
As is known in the art, as means for detecting such holes in a record package, a switch is employed which is adapted to turn on and off according to the presence or absence of such hole. Sometimes, a photoelectric element is used for detecting a hole (presence of a hole allows light to be received and absence of a hole cuts off light).
However, such detecting method using a blind hole or through-hole is limited in that one such hole can set or identify only two items of information, so that as the number of items to be set increases, the number of blind holes or through-holes increase. Thus, recently there has been proposed electrical setting means which is capable of handling more information. That is, an electric circuit having exterior connection terminals is provided in a record package, so that when the data stored in the latter is reproduced by a recording and reproducing device, said electric circuit is connected through the exterior connection terminals to detect the contained information. To this end, it has become necessary to provide a package relay terminal assembly adapted to conduct to the exterior connection terminals when such record package is used for recording or reproduction.